An Unexpected Hero
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Logan get's Rory into some trouble. She ends up in the hospital. Who will be there to comfort her? Get her to reunite with her mother?Set in Season 6. Rory and Lorelai are still fighting. Lit and some JJ
1. Musical Cars

**A/n: I know. I am horrible starting another story when I have loads of uncompleted ones. Get over it! **

**But yeah, be patient with me, and read this one. It's a Lit! and hints of JJ!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls._

**Chapter 1: Fate?**

"Come on Ace. It's going to be great. All of the guys are going to do it. Stephanie, Jenny, Honor, and Meghan. They will all be there." Logan pleaded with his arms wrapped around Rory.

"Logan, I don't know. Look what happened last time." Rory bit her lower lip.

"What happened last time?"

"You ended up in the hospital, extremely hurt!" Rory exclaimed. "You also promised me never to do it again." She pointed at him accusingly.

"I promise. This will be the last Life and Death Brigade. And it would make it a lot more special for me, if you were my second."

"Second?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"You know. Co-Captain." Logan grinned.

"Fine." Rory sighed.

"Really?" Logan's eyes lit up.

"Yes." Rory leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Love you." Logan smiled.

"I love you too." Rory nodded. "When is this whole shindig?" Rory asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"So… four people in each car, there will be 29 cars? And 30 parking spots?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of like musical chairs, but with cars."

"Sounds dangerous." Rory laughed.

"Not at all. You will be with Me, Colin, and Finn." Logan informed her.

"That makes me feel a lot better." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Ace! You will be safe!"

"Fine." Rory threw her hands up in defeat.

Next Afternoon

"Ace!" Logan called into the apartment.

Rory came out of their bedroom wearing a cute little racing outfit. It was purple.

"How do I look?" Rory asked as she gave a twirl.

"Very cute like…a cute purple grape. Except. You're not a grape, are you ace? We are going to be late." Logan said quickly. Rory looked at him funny, but ignored his behavior and kept walking out the door.

They took the limo to the parking lot. When they got there everyone was already there

"Love!" They heard from far. It was Finn.

"Hey Finn!" Rory said as she ran up to him.

"Hello Love." Finn slurred

"He's drunk." Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah! He is." Logan laughed hysterically,

"So Am I." Colin came running in. "But so are you, and you, and you, and everyone." Colin said pointing around the whole parking lot.

Rory shook her head and laughed.

"When is this thing starting?" Rory asked.

There was a shotgun.

"Now!" Logan said pulling her toward their car.

"Who's driving?" Rory asked.

"Finn!" Colin said

"Colin!" Logan said.

"Logan!" Finn said. The three said it at the same time.

"I suppose I will." Logan raised his hand as he grabbed the keys from Finn and walked to the drivers seat.

"Are you ready to rumble??" Finn shouted out the window.

"Hell yes!" and "Oh yeah!" was being heard from other cars.

Music was playing and when is stopped, Logan pressed all the way on the gas.

They soon were driving up and down each isle trying to find a parking spot. He was going at least 60.

He noticed that there were only a few left on the other side so he pushed the gas further and made a sharp turn to get onto the other side.

He didn't see the other car coming from the side toward Rory and Colin's side.

"Logan! Look out!" Rory called. But it was too late. The car had already hit them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked out of the bookstore. It had been a long day of signing autographs for his book. His phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dude! Kelly just had the baby! It's a girl. She is beautiful man!" The voice came over.

"Congratulations, Kyle!" Jess told him.

"You're in Hartford right?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Jess nodded.

"Come on by! Please! I want my best friend to see my new baby! Your going to be her uncle jess." Kyle said enthusiastically.

"Okay man. I will be there." Jess gave in,

"Okay. Meet me in the Emergency room. Then I can take you to the nursery form there."

"Okay. Be there in 10." Jess closed his phone and grabbed a taxi to the hospital.

He walked into the emergency room. There were lots of sick patients, but as he turned around he saw 5 people rolling in a person who seemed to be pretty beat up. He looked in bad shape. He quickly shut his eyes not wanting to see his mangled body. He opened them and noticed them carrying another person. He immediately could tell that they must have both been in the same accident. As the next person got close his heart stopped. It was Rory. He immediately ran up to the stretcher.

"Rory!" He whispered as he stood next to them.

"Sir! You need to stand back!" The paramedic told him.

"I know her!" He told him.

"You do? Are you sure?" He asked.

Jess nodded. "Yes, I mean she is badly beat up, but I know this is Rory."

"Okay come with us. We need her information." Jess nodded and followed them behind the doors.

30 minutes later, Jess had already texted Kyle and told him, he couldn't make it.

They had gotten Rory all set up in a room. She had so many wires around her; it was hard for jess to even look at her like that.

"Hello." A man said walking in. "I'm Doctor Mitchell."

"Jess Mariano." Jess shook hands with him. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. She is going to take some time to recover. She has a concussion. We have to wait until she wakes up to actually know if she is going to be alright or remember for that matter."

"Okay thank you." Jess nodded. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Jess turned back and looked at the machines that she was hooked up to.

Jess walked over to the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand. The computers began to beep and he noticed that her heart rate was going up. He was going to call a nurse, but he decided that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Hey Rory." He whispered fighting back tears. "It's me, jess." Her heart rate began to steady.

"You're going to be okay." He nodded. He rested his head on her stomach and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory began to open her eyes. She felt as if her head was about to explode. She opened her eyes and immediately saw a big bush of brown hair on her stomach. It was a man's head. She couldn't see his face though. She moved her hand a little and he turned over and raised his head.

"You're awake." Jess quickly stood up.

"Are you okay? I mean are you having any headaches. What happened?" Jess asked.

"Jess?" She asked confused.

"Rory, you scared me so much." He bent down and hugged her.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. What do you remember last?" Jess asked.

"Uhm." Rory shut her eyes tightly. "Logan."

"Logan?"

"My boyfriend." Rory opened her eyes. Jess's jaw clenched.

"He is in this thing, and we were playing a game with all of these people in the club thing. And there was this other car." Rory said trying to remember.

"Logan…"Jess trailed off. "He is the asshole that stole a yacht with you, and you dropped out of Yale." Jess frowned.

"Who told you?"

"Luke." Jess informed him

"Oh."

"Yeah. So continue."

"It's called the life and death brigade. They do dangerous stunts most of the time while drunk. Today they were doing a new one where they played musical chairs but with cars, and a car hit my side. Oh god. How is everyone else?" Rory rambled

"I don't know." Jess sighed. "Do you want me to call your mom?" Jess asked.

"No!" Rory said quickly.

"And why not?" Jess asked frustrated.

"Because…we're not talking."

"Because you dropped out of Yale?" Rory nodded. "Rory what the hell has gotten into you? You are stealing yachts, dropping out of Yale, getting into a car to do a ridiculous stunt with your stupid rich boyfriend, Look at you! You are extremely hurt in a hospital. Do you need a mirror to change your life? I thought I was screwed up, but I am not. I made something of myself. You know why? Because you made me! I am a writer. What are you? Huh? You are a girl who I don't even know anymore." Rory was crying.

"I'm sorry." Rory cried. "I didn't know what to do."

Jess nodded.

"I can help you. First by calling you mom. Then, you go back to Yale. You can do it. As long as you want to."

"I do." Rory nodded.

"Okay. I am going to step out to call your mom." Rory nodded.

Jess walked out of the room and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Lorelai? This is Jess." Jess said awkwardly.

" Oh. Uh. Hi Jess. Luke is at the diner, do you want to give him a call there…"

"NO, actually. I needed to talk to you. I kind of need you to come to the hospital." Jess told her.

Lorelai put her hand to her heart. "What happened?"

"It's Rory, she was in an accident yesterday."

"I will be right there."

45 minutes later Lorelai ran into the hospital.

"Rory!" She cried as she got into the room.

"Mom!" Rory whispered hoarsely. Lorelai enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"I missed you!" Rory cried.

"Oh Hun. What happened?" Lorelai pulled back examining her daughter.

Rory looked toward Jess. Lorelai turned.

"You? Again!" Lorelai yelled.

"It wasn't him. It was Logan and I?" Rory looked at her hands.

"Oh Rory. He just keeps on hurting you." Lorelai stroked Rory's hair.

**Review: Feedback? Worth continuing?**


	2. Involuntary Manslaughter

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I just wasn't too inspired on this story since some people didn't really like it.**

**Chapter 2: Involuntary Manslaughter**

"What happened?" Lorelai asked.

Rory sighed. "Logan dragged me out to this Life & Death Brigade thing. I don't know. They were all drunk, and I should have known not to get into the car with them."

"So you were in an accident?" Lorelai asked.

"No, We were playing musical cars?" Rory tried explaining. "It's where we go to an empty parking lot and we have one more car than there are parking spots, and it's just this stupid game, and a car hit my side." Rory winced. "I don't even know if they alright." Rory cried.

"Jess, can you go check and see if everyone is alright?" Lorelai asked.

Jess nodded. "What are the names?"

"Logan Huntzberger, Collin McCrae, and Finn McClyde." Rory said weakly.

Jess nodded and walked out the door.

"God. I just... feel so stupid." Rory told her mom. "I hope they are alright."

"It's okay, Babe. I'm just glad you're okay."

Just then the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Lorelai Gilmore?" The doctor asked.

"That's me." Lorelai grinned.

"She named me after herself." Rory told the doctor. "So, you can just call me Rory."

"Ah. Rory. Okay. I'm Dr. Mitchell. So let's check you out." The cute doctor smiled.

Lorelai turned to Rory and mouthed 'Dirty'. Rory just laughed.

After the Doctor was done examining her he flipped the chart close.

"There are some good news and bad news. The break in your left arm is not as bad as she imagined so no surgery will be necessary, but you have a broken rib that is slightly pushed up against you right rib that we need to keep close eye on until it heals. The On-Call Surgeon will come in a little later and take you up for X-Rays to determine if he wants to do surgery. The thing that worries us the most right now is your brain. There is a slight swelling in your brain right now that has caused us not to be able to really see if there are any small bleeds. The small bleeds could gradually worsen and could put you into a coma. We need to continue taking you down for scans until we know for sure."

"Are there any signs of the bleeding in her brain? Headaches or anything?" Lorelai asked worried.

"That's the thing with these situations. There aren't really any signs, except for seizing. If she does begin to seize call for a nurse immediately." The doctor said sternly "... and after that she will be rushed to the OR for an emergency surgery."

"Okay." Lorelai nodded trying to hold back her tears.

"Any more questions?" The doctor asked.

Rory just laid there soaking in all of the information.

Lorelai shook her head.

"Okay, try and rest up, but try not and sleep for the next few hours. Alright?" The Doctor asked.

Rory nodded.

"Okay." The doctor left the room as Jess walked in with a solemn face.

"How were they?" Lorelai asked. Jess walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down on the chair. He leaned in closer to the bed and grabbed Rory's hand.

"Rory." Jess said quietly. Rory turned in his direction.

"Colin McCrae passed away instantly at the sight of the accident." Jess told her.

Rory opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"Finn was rushed into surgery the second he got here. He had several internal injuries and major internal bleeding. From what I gathered things aren't looking too good." Jess said. "His liver was already pretty messed up due to excessive drinking, so they are hoping to find him a new one, quickly."

"Logan." Rory croaked out as tears fell down her face.

"He has a few broken bones, but nothing too major, but... He was taken in after he got everything check and bandaged." Jess told her.

"Taken in?" Lorelai asked.

Jess looked at Rory who was looking intently at him.

"Involuntary manslaughter." Jess told them quietly.

Rory let out a sob.

"I should've stopped them. I could've just stopped them." Rory cried.

"Ror- This isn't your fault. They were stupid to put a drunk driver behind the wheel." Jess told her.

"They were drunk too. They weren't thinking straight. I was sober, I should've stopped him, but... God! Why?" Rory cried. "Why did this happen to us?" Rory cried. "What about the other people that hit us?"

Jess shrugged. "They were fine."

Rory cried and shook her head. "I screwed up."

Just then the door opened and Richard and Emily walked in.

"Rory." Emily said as she walked straight to the bed.

"Grandma." Rory cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Rory. How are you?" Emily asked worried.

"Fine." Rory looked down.

"Lorelai." Richard acknowledged her presence.

"You're here?" Emily asked, her voice full of surprise.

"Why is it surprising?" Lorelai asked.

"It's not." Richard said sternly toward Emily.

"You." Emily said toward Jess.

"You did this again!" Emily said.

"Mom!" Lorelai said a little too loudly. "It wasn't Jess."

"I was just here to see my best-friends newborn baby, and I saw Rory being pulled in. They didn't have any of her information so I gave it to them, and I called Lorelai." Jess told them.

"Oh." Was the only thing that came from Emily.

"So what happened?" Richard asked.

"It was that boy, Logan." Lorelai told them.

"Nonsense, Logan would never put Rory in danger." Emily said.

"Then why is she in a hospital bed?" Jess asked angrily.

"It would be best if you kept your mouth shut." Emily told him sternly.

"Mom, don't talk to Jess like that!" Lorelai told her. "You always treat people like crap! It's amazing how you were able to keep Dad around all this time!"

"And that is why Rory ran to us?" Emily shot back

"Yeah well she wasn't exactly thinking straight now was she, and If I remember correctly, she never got into this much trouble when she was living under my roof. You just aren't very maternal are you?" Lorelai yelled. "I got pregnant at a young age, and now Rory is hurt! I bet NOW you regret going against me?" Lorelai shouted.

"Lorelai, quite down." Richard said calmly.

"Guys..." Rory said as her eyes went to the back of her head as she started seizing.

"Rory!" Lorelai cried.

Jess quickly ran to the door and yelled out, "WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!"

Richard started clicking the nurse call repeatedly.

"What's going on?" Emily asked frantically as Doctors and Nurses ran into the room and started unhooking her and rolled her out the room.

"Everyone out!" A doctor yelled toward Lorelai, Emily, Richard, and Jess.

They four of them walked into the waiting room. Lorelai and Jess sat on one side.

Lorelai had silent tears rolling down her face. Jess turned rubbed her pack supportively.

"Do you want me to call Luke?" Jess asked. Lorelai nodded.

Jess got up and made the call.

"Are you the family of Lorelai Gilmore?" A Doctor asked as he walked in.

"Yes." Lorelai said as she got up quickly.

"Did Dr. Mitchell go over all the details earlier?" The Doctor asked.

"Some." Lorelai told him.

"Well, Ms. Gilmore's brain is bleeding, which we weren't able to detect because of the swelling. We need get in there and stop the bleeding. There are some risks though."

"Risks?" Emily asked.

"Yes, there is a chance she could lose sense such as speaking, or she could lose memory. There is also the possibility that the damage to her brain is far worse than expected. We just have to hope for the best." The doctor said.

"Hope for the best? You are doctor, for god-sake! You're supposed to make the best happen!" Richard yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sir." The doctor said weakly before leaving.

"This is propostorous!" Richard said sitting back down.

"I'm sure they are doing their best, dad." Lorelai said weakly.

"He's on his way." Jess told Lorelai as he sat back down next to her.

"Okay." Lorelai nodded as she sat there quietly.

After 10 minutes of silence Lorelai got up quickly and walked out.

"Where you going?" Emily asked.

"Going for a walk." Lorelai said.

Jess quickly got up and went after her.

As Lorelai walked out of the hospital, Jess had caught up to her.

"Lorelai." Jess called after her.

She stopped and turned around and he saw her face completely red and tears streaming down her face.

"I had to get... out of... There." She said between hiccups.

Jess nodded looking into her eyes. "I... She's by baby." Lorelai whispered.

"I know." Jess nodded trying to stay strong.

"I can't lose her." Lorelai told him as she sobbed.

"You won't. She will fight through this." Jess told her.

"Lorelai." Luke said running up from behind her. "I got here as soon possible." He said as he hugged her closely.

"Luke..." Lorelai cried into his shoulder.

"Sh... She'll get through this." He whispered.

"We'll all get through this." Luke said as he looked over Lorelai's shoulder at Jess who quickly turned around and went to sit on the bench.

He put his head in his hands and let tears fall from his face.

**A/N: REVIEW! Any Suggestions? Let me know!**


End file.
